¿Cuál es la realidad?
by kotoko-noda
Summary: "...aunque me hayas rechazado no quiero terminar nuestro compromiso" Yuuram
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic en esta categoría, constará de 3 capítulos, no más y no menos, espero sea de su agrado; hago esto sin fin de lucro; sólo por entretenimiento y como un desahogo de mis emociones.**_

 _ **Dedicado a mi hermana Geral que también gusta de este anime y a todos los hermosos fans de la misma.**_

 _ **Me disculpo si hay faltas de ortografía y términos mal dichos.**_

 _ **La pareja es Yuuram y no hay una advertencia por ahora. Sin más ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wólfram abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al escuchar aquellas palabras; esas que se resignó a no escuchar jamás. Pensó que la vida (o que el mismo Shinou) le estaba jugando una mala broma o que finalmente había enloquecido. Debía tratarse de la última porque esa persona frente a sí mismo no era él; esta persona no era el Yuuri que había pasado años rechazándole y negando su compromiso (aunque haya sido accidental seguía siendo oficial).

Parpadeo confundido y de sus labios salió un simple "¿Qué?" No es que no le haya oído la primera vez sino que, era algo tan irreal que quizá el enloquecer no era la opción indicada; probablemente ya había muerto o quedado en un coma profundo. Sí, eso sonaba mejor.

Su vista se dirigió a los labios del otro, los noto abrirse y tartamudear algunas cosas pero no logró entender nada de lo mencionado "lo siento…." Dijo interrumpiéndole y notando el rostro de tristeza que el pelinegro ponía al instante por sus palabras; _no te entiendo_ quiso completar pero el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a tornarse borroso y a oscurecerse. Lo último que observó fue el rostro preocupado de su prometido y nada más.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en una habitación que ya conocía bien; su propia habitación; esa en la que solía dormir cuando no podía soportar el dolor que se albergaba en su corazón al sentirse no correspondido. Ese lugar en dónde podía llorar y desahogarse sin que nadie le interrogase o le mirara con lastima.

Observó su alrededor después de incorporarse y permanecer sentado sobre la cama. Se encontraba solo en esta; no es que esperara que alguien estuviera a su lado; su corazón ya no se hacía falsas esperanzas pero al parecer su mente aún seguía albergando ilusiones, sueños y promesas de amor. El momento anterior que había vivido con el pelinegro no había existido; no era más que un engaño, un sueño que su subconsciente había creado para darle un pequeño momento de alegría a su ya marchito corazón.

Se sujetó la cabeza con una de sus manos; le dolía horrores; debía pasar con Gisela y pedir le diera algo para aminorar el dolor. Se puso de pie y su cuerpo se tambaleo cuando quiso dar algunos pasos y cayó al frio suelo quedando de rodillas sobre este. Notó que traía puesto su viejo camisón rosa; otra señal de que había tenido un sueño bastante irreal; en ningún momento había abandonado su vieja habitación.

Se incorporó con lentitud buscando apoyarse sobre el colchón de la cama; su vista se dirigió hacia la ventana; al parecer el amanecer haría su aparición pronto. No podía volver a dormir con semejante dolor de cabeza; lo mejor sería vestirse y buscar a Gisela. No tomaría un baño por esta ocasión; lo haría más tarde cuando recuperase fuerzas y el dolor se marchara.

Un fuerte mareo le hizo perder la visión por unos instantes. Probablemente tenía fiebre y una muy alta. Permaneció sentado sobre el colchón hasta que se sintió mejor; se incorporó de nuevo, se vistió y salió de la habitación de forma normal como siempre lo hacía.

Salió a un par de guardias y caminó en dirección a dónde sabía podía encontrar a la peli verde a esas horas. Observó a su hermano mayor aparecer en una de las esquinas y caminar hacia él con un rostro más serio del usual. Probablemente quería informarle de alguna misión, o de que Yuuri ya había abandonado el palacio para regresar a su propio mundo. Estuvo a punto de preguntar cuál de esas razones era la que sucedía pero el "Ven a mi oficina ahora" que salió de los labios del mayor le dejó desconcertado. Sin pensarlo mucho asintió y caminó detrás del mayor, un silencio incomodo se instauro de camino a la oficina, más no preguntó la razón de la actitud de Gwendal. Cuando llegaron al lugar antes mencionado el otro le pidió tomar asiento frente a él; cuando se negó su hermano insistió y terminó por obedecerlo. Un par de minutos pasaron en completo silencio; notó la incomodidad del mayor antes de hablar; probablemente se trataba de un tema delicado de mencionar. Fue entonces que sus ojos verdes se abrieron al darse cuenta de cuál era el motivo o de a que se relacionaba.

"Tiene que ver con Yuuri ¿no es así?" hablo antes de que el otro lo hiciera y notó la sorpresa en los ojos azules del otro "¿Le ha sucedido algo?" pregunto temeroso de la respuesta; el otro negó con la cabeza e intento hablar pero le interrumpió de nuevo "Es…sobre el compromiso ¿verdad?" el mayor de los hermanos se tensó ante las palabras y evitó mirarle; al parecer la estantería de libros era aún más interesante que la conversación seria entre ambos "Él….va a disolverlo ¿verdad?" hizo una mueca con amargura, sabía que este momento llegaría en algún momento, se estuvo preparando para ello durante mucho tiempo pero aun así dolía demasiado el que de verdad sucediera "lo entiendo" tomó una gran bocanada de aire y trató de mantenerse impasible "sólo dame el papel para firmarlo y acabar con todo esto" extendió su mano ante la incrédula mirada de su hermano "estoy bien" contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que Gwendal iba a hablar de nuevo "solo dámelo, es lo mejor" no prestó atención a las palabras que su hermano mencionó posteriormente, no lo necesitaba, tomó el trozo de papel que anulaba su compromiso y lo firmó sin leerlo ni prestarle atención a su contenido "si es todo, me retiro" dejó la pluma en el tintero y se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

Tomó en su mano el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y permaneció quieto nos segundos "Él encontró a alguien ¿cierto?" preguntó sin girar a verle, obtuvo un _sí_ a su pregunta y sintió como algo dentro de si se quebraba "lo sabía" dijo más para sí que para el otro "espero sea feliz" abrió la puerta y abandonó el lugar sin decir más.

Caminó por los pasillos con toda calma, como si nada hubiera pasado; se dedicó a saludo a algunos sirvientes que pasaban por los pasillos y se detuvo en el que daba su vista hacia el jardín. Observó las flores que su madre había plantado con anterioridad por unos momentos y continuo con su camino. Al doblar en una esquina, reviso que en los alrededores no estuviera persona alguna; al no notar a nadie se apoyó sobre la pared de roca, cruzó sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo y comenzó a sollozar.

Esperaba nadie más pasara por ahí en un buen rato; odiaba ser débil y verse así de vulnerable. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en ese lugar; probablemente hayan sido solo unos pocos minutos o más; no lo sabía. Escuchó una voz conocida llamándole; se frotó los ojos con las mangas de su playera blanca; en esta ocasión solo había colocado esta y encima un chaleco de gamuza en el tono usual de azul que solía vestir. Tomó aire y se giró a ver a la persona recién llegada "Conrad esto no es l…."se sintió rodeado por los brazos del castaño repentinamente y bajo su propia sorpresa; pensó en rechazar el contacto y empujar al otro lejos de sí; pensó en decirle que estaba bien y que no necesitaba su lastima ni la de nadie; más sin embargo; terminó por aferrarse al cuerpo contrario y llorar como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Esta persona, a pesar de todo lo sucedido en el pasado le brindaba una sensación bastante agradable y reconfortante. Se sintió como en los viejos tiempos; cuando su pequeño gran hermano mayor le protegía del monstruo del armario y del fantasma del pasillo y se quedaba con él hasta quedar dormido.

Fue un momento agradable; a pesar de que no recuerda lo que sucedió el resto del día.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que había concluido su compromiso; sabía que estaba mal permanecer en el castillo. No era sordo, podía escuchar los rumores que las sirvientas y los otros nobles hacían sobre su persona; desde antes los habían mencionado y le habían nombrado de varios sobre nombres debido a su insistencia hacia Yuuri y de su constante persecución a su prometido. ¿Cuáles eran esos apodos? Además de Lord mocoso….ha, si, eran ¿El perro del rey? ¿El no amado? ¿Compromiso eterno Bielefeld? No recuerda, a decir verdad son tantos (sumando a los nuevos) que ya dejaron de importarle y molestarle.

Lo que le molestaba eran las miradas de lástima que le brindaban, como si fuese un perro abandonado bajo la lluvia y no ayudado por nadie. Le tenían hastiado esa miradas y deseo en el fondo de su ser, que todos fueran directamente al carajo.

Él no necesitaba la lástima de nadie, no la necesita ahora ni en el futuro; lo que necesita es que le dejen en paz y poder marcharse lejos. Ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero no podía.

El rey había llevado a una mujer traída del otro mundo al castillo hacía menos de un mes y, para sorpresa de todos, la había presentado como la futura reina de Shin Makoku. Wólfram notó las miradas dirigidas hacia su persona ante esta declaración pública; las ignoró, permaneció impasible y esbozó su mejor sonrisa deseándole la mayor felicidad al pelinegro. Era lo mejor que podía hacer; no podía armar un escándalo por ello ahora que ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación.

Una gran fiesta fue llevada a cabo poco después para celebrar la boda del vigésimo séptimo rey de los demonios. Wólfram deseo marcharse antes de ello, pero Yuuri pidiéndole quedarse con esa cara de cachorro abandonado le hizo permanecer aun a pesar del dolor de su corazón. Estuvo presente en la ceremonia con una gran sonrisa y en la fiesta de recepción también. Ignoró todos los comentarios y, ya entrada la noche, abandonó el castillo sin despedirse de nadie. Ese era el último día que estaría ahí y quería marcharse con la sonrisa de felicidad de Yuuri grabada en su memoria.

Regresó a las tierras de Bielefeld con su tío, quien estuvo de acuerdo en su regreso. Paso algún tiempo y a esas tierras llegó la noticia del nacimiento del hijo del rey. Decir que escucharlo no le dolía sería una gran mentira, sin embargo, logró enfrentarlo, mando algunas felicitaciones y no volvió a pisar el palacio Pacto de Sangre en su vida.

Durante todos esos años, varias proposiciones de matrimonio llegaron hacia él y aunque ignoró todas llegó un momento en el que decidió que era hora de dejar su amor por el pelinegro atrás y rehacer su vida al lado de otra persona que pudiera brindarle el amor que no había tenido antes por parte de su ex prometido.

Aceptó leer la siguiente proposición que llegó a sus manos, con la condición de dar una respuesta afirmativa sólo si podía tratar en persona al susodicho en cuestión. Era una persona agradable y bastante amable. Con el tiempo quizá podría llegar a amarlo como él lo hacía.

Si, podría olvidar a Yuuri con esta persona.

Algún día también tendría una propia familia y sería realmente feliz.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _ **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, el siguiente será desde la perspectiva de Yuuri.**_

 _ **No sé si se note pero disfruto mucho los amores no correspondidos y frustrados, me dan mucho para imaginar y escribir je. En fin, espero haya sido de su agrado, sus opiniones son bien recibidas y me ayudan a mejorar como pseudo escritora.**_

 _ **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer, espero este pequeño fanfic sea de su agrado, creo que no obtuvo buena respuesta pero no importa, me propongo continuarlo hasta el siguiente y último capítulo.**_

 _ **No hay advertencias por ahora, solo me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y los términos mal dichos sin más… ¡Disfrútenlo!**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Quería decirte algo muy importante" tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar y en su rostro se mostró una expresión seria "Sé que el inicio de nuestra relación fue un accidente, sé también que han pasado varios años en los que he negado una y otra vez el compromiso entre tú y yo y entiendo también que no he sido el mejor prometido del mundo, he ignorado tus sentimientos y peor aún los míos propios, los he hecho a un lado al igual que a nuestra relación" su rostro se mantuvo serio " comprendo que quizá estés cansado de esto, que quizá yo me he encargado de destruir los sentimientos que posees hacia mí y los cuales me has demostrado en más de una ocasión; pero, quiero terminar con ese ciclo; quiero por una vez hacer lo correcto" hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir "Quiero estar contigo, no sólo como un prometido por accidente, quiero ser uno real…quizá un marido en un futuro y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos intentar ser una pareja de verdad? Aunque ya dormimos, comemos y nos bañamos juntos…no, no, no" Yuuri llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y la sostuvo con frustración "¿Cuántas veces he practicado esto y aún no puedo hacerlo bien? ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo? A este paso Wólfram va a terminar casándose con otro hombre, tendrá muchos bebés, se alejará completamente de mí y me olvidará para siempre" suspiró con cansancio "No quiero eso" se miró de nuevo al enorme espejo de pie frente a él; había practicado durante días por las noches las palabras que diría; agradecía que el rubio no estuviera durmiendo con él, aunque le dolía la indiferencia que el otro había empezado a mostrarle de un tiempo a la fecha, quería creer que sólo estaba cansado o algo así. Se negaba a pensar que probablemente se haya cansado de esperar por él.

En realidad, no entendía cómo el mazoku de fuego había aguantado 3 años esperándole. Ni el mismo se creía capaz de esperar tanto tiempo a una persona.

Suspiró de nuevo pesadamente y se apartó del espejo para dirigirse a su cama donde se dejó caer de espaldas. Se cubrió el rostro con su antebrazo y cerró los ojos unos instantes.

"Esto apesta" dijo casi en susurro, no podía creer que fuera tan malo para expresar sus sentimientos, lo había ensayado por mucho tiempo frente al espejo e incluso había llegado a tener momentos a solas con su prometido que eran propicios para su declaración; pero cuando esos ojos verdes le miraban expectantes simplemente había quedado paralizado y tartamudeado cosas sin sentido, para posteriormente, cambiar el tema con rapidez.

No podía seguir con esa situación para siempre, es por ello que, decidió decirlo el día de mañana. Tendría un pequeño almuerzo con Wólfram en el jardín a solas y ahí se lo diría. Como saliera e intentando ser lo más claro posible.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente se había mantenido despierta casi toda la jornada nocturna. Durante el breve lapso de sueño que obtuvo casi al amanecer tuvo una pesadilla; una en dónde Wólfram estaba con otro hombre felizmente casado.

Decidió que era mejor opción levantarse ya que el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminar la habitación. Salió a temprana hora a correr con Conrad como siempre lo hacía pero su mente se mantuvo pensando en el momento en el cual confesaría sus sentimientos. Estaba nervioso (por no decir muy nervioso); sería la primera confesión que haría en su vida (y esperaba que fuera la última) y su corazón latía acelerado al imaginarse aceptado por el rubio.

¡Cuán feliz sería entonces!

Sabía que estaba mal el anticipar la respuesta que el otro le daría, pero confiaba en que fuera afirmativa a pesar de todo lo sucedido durante su compromiso.

Detuvo su trote y notó la mirada preocupada de Conrad; le sonrío levemente y aseguro encontrarse bien cuando este le pregunto por su estado y distracción.

"estoy bien" repitió "debo irme ahora, si ves a Wólfram por favor dile que estaré esperándolo para almorzar en el jardín" llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la frotó sobre su nuca con nerviosismo "dile que es muy importante, por favor"

"Por supuesto" respondía sin comprender al menor "vaya con cuidado, majestad"

"Es Yuuri" dijo adelantándose unos cuantos pasos "Tú me diste el nombre"

"Claro, Yuuri"

Después de aquella breve conversación se encontró con un par de guardias, a quienes les encargo el favor de avisar al rubio de su pequeño almuerzo juntos en el jardín, si es que estos llegaban a verlo antes que Conrad o él mismo. Posteriormente se dirigió hacia su habitación donde busco ropa limpia y camino hacia el baño que estaba destinado para su uso personal.

"Ya casi es la hora" se dijo a sí mismo cuando terminó su aseo, procuró no demorar demasiado para poder ir a la cocina y pedir las sirvientas le preparasen algo al gusto del rubio. Le hubiese gustado prepararle algo él mismo, pero era demasiado torpe en la cocina y temía arruinarlo con ello. Era mejor ir a lo seguro y procurar hacerlo bien.

Cuando estuvo aseado y vestido decidió caminar a la habitación de su prometido; probablemente aún seguía dormido a estas horas, sería mejor decirle él mismo sobre lo que tenía planeado. Una vez en el lugar llamó a la puerta un par de veces, más sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta, llamó otro par de veces antes de abrir la puerta y asomar la cabeza dentro de la habitación. En esta no se encontraba nadie.

Decidió entrar al lugar y llamarle algunas veces, no obtuvo respuesta de nuevo y fue entonces cuando suspiró frustrado. Wólfram no solía levantarse temprano, eso lo sabía bien. "Precisamente este día decidiste hacerlo…" dijo para sí mismo y abandonó el lugar.

Si tenía algo de suerte, el de ojos verdes ya estaría avisado sobre el almuerzo. No le quedaba más que ir a la cocina a hacer su pedido. Cuando estuvo en este lugar las sirvientas le miraron con emoción y estuvieron más que dispuestas a atenderlo.

¿Sería que sospechaban algo?

No, eso no era posible, no lo había comentado con nadie hasta ahora, ni siquiera con Conrad o Murata. Quizá era su imaginación y su propia emoción la vio reflejada en esas mujeres.

Si, debía ser eso.

Al marcharse de la cocina se dirigió al jardín y tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en la pequeña mesita blanca en medio de este. Esperaría a la llegada del otro, jugó con sus manos con nerviosismo hasta que notó como Sangría y Doria llegaban con lo antes pedido, lo acomodaron; le dieron ánimos y se retiraron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Yuuri pensó de nuevo había imaginado esas expresiones de felicidad en sus rostros.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y observó a su prometido acercarse a dónde él se encontraba. De repente, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y su nerviosismo aumentó.

"¿Qué sucede Yuuri?" escuchó la voz del otro que mostraba algo de cansancio "¿Necesitabas algo? ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?"

Observó el rostro de su prometido, tenía una bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, probablemente no se encontraba durmiendo bien (eso explicaría el por qué no le encontró en la habitación temprano) y también notó que su rostro estaba ligeramente colorado. A pesar de ello, seguía siendo hermoso.

"¿Te sientes bien Wólfram?" se atrevió a preguntar con preocupación a pesar de su nerviosismo inicial "¿Has estado durmiendo adecuadamente?"

"Estoy bien" respondió el otro y tomó asiento frente al pelinegro "¿Y bien? ¿Necesitabas algo?" volvió a preguntar

"¿Eh? No, yo…sólo quería que almorzáramos juntos hoy, tú sabes, sólo tú y yo" dijo retomando su asiento y jugando con sus dedos nervioso; alzó su mirada para observar la expresión del otro, Wólfram había enarcado una ceja, quizá si entender por qué querría estar a solas "No hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente" respondió a esa mirada "pensé que sería bueno hacerlo y charlar un poco"

"Bien" escuchó que el otro respondió "Supongo que comer juntos no estaría mal, me vendría bien antes de salir" el rubio tomo la taza de té servido antes de su llegada, colocó azúcar en este y lo bebió con calma

"¿Salir?" preguntó confundido "¿A dónde irás?"

"A patrullar, no es nada serio" tomó otro sorbo de su té

"¡Pero no puedes!" el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos

"¿Por qué no?" el rubio volvió a enarcar una ceja, no entendía la actitud del otro "¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estas extraño y el día recién comenzó"

"Yo no quiero que vayas" respondió volviendo a sentarse "Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo…." dijo en un tono de voz más bajo de lo usual y observando el líquido de su propia taza

"¿De qué hablas? Volveré en unos días, además tú no me necesitas cerca" dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que sus propias palabras le causaron y las cuales consideraba verdaderas "Estarás bien aún si yo no estoy aquí"

"¡No es así!" dijo volviendo su mirada a los ojos del otro "¡¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?! ¡Tus palabras suenan como si estuvieras despidiéndote de mí!" notó que el otro desvió la mirada con culpa "….Tú… ¿Pensabas irte de verdad?" abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de ello; no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta, así que lo tomo como algo afirmativo. Una repentina ráfaga de furia creció en su interior, volvió a levantarse, rodeo la mesa y tomo a su prometido por los hombros "No puedes" dijo con seriedad "definitivamente no puedes hacerlo" sus ojos se mantenía sobre los verdes sin apartarlos ni un poco "¡No lo permitiré!"

Wólfram observo con confusión al pelinegro y decidió apartar las manos del otro de sus hombros y ponerse de pie tomando una distancia prudente "¿A qué te refieres con que no lo permitirás?" dijo tratando de no alterarse "Yuuri deberías escucharte, lo que dices no tiene sentido" tomó aire antes de continuar "En ningún momento tomaste en serio el compromiso, es más, trataste de desvanecerlo en repetidas ocasiones; siempre quisiste terminarlo y ahora…es una buena oportunidad para ello…." Desvió su vista hacia las flores que se encontraban cerca, estas parecía mucho más interesantes ahora "te estoy dando tu libertad, por favor busca a una buena mujer para que seas feliz" dijo intentando ser firme y ocultando el dolor que sentía al mencionarlo "he dejado el documento de anulación en la oficina de Gwendal, sólo necesitas firmarlo y todo terminará"

"¿Qué?" dijo con incredulidad "¡Debes estar bromeando!" se acercó de nuevo al rubio quien retrocedió un par de pasos buscando alejarse de su contacto, el pelinegro se adelantó y lo sujetó de nuevo por los hombros "No voy a terminar el compromiso ¡Nunca!" dijo mirándole fijamente "Yo no quiero terminarlo, quiero seguir contigo"

"¡Basta Yuuri!" el rubio explotó y apartó de nuevo al otro de sí "¡Deja de mentirte! ¡Tú no me amas y jamás lo harás! ¡No hagas esto más difícil!" le observó con una expresión realmente molesta "No puedo seguir con esto…" sintió un leve mareo que le hizo tambalearse un poco, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y cubrió su ojo izquierdo con su mano "No quiero seguir así…"

"Wólfram" le llamo el pelinegro aún determinado en su decisión "No estoy mintiendo ni engañándome" volvió a acercarse al otro pero esta vez permaneció solo frente a él sin tocarle "Te amo" dijo sin rastro de duda en sus palabras y mirándole a la cara "Quiero empezar una relación verdadera contigo y envejecer a tu lado"

"No es verdad…" dijo sin creerlo

"Lo es" buscó tomar las manos del rubio con las suyas "¿Quisieras intentarlo?" se mantuvo serio pero por dentro se sentía demasiado nervioso, esperó ansioso unos instantes a la respuesta del otro _Por favor Shinou que sea un sí_ pensó.

"lo siento…."

¿Qué respondió? Yuuri abrió los ojos enormemente con incredulidad ¿Wólfram había dicho lo siento? ¿Eso significaba que le rechazaba?

Antes de que pidiera preguntar la razón detrás de ese lo siento vio como el cuerpo de su prometido capia al suelo frente a él "¡Wólfram!" gritó alarmado y corrió en su auxilio, alcanzó a sujetarle en brazos antes de que se lastimase al caer. Llamó por ayuda, esperaba alguien estuviera cerca.

¿Dónde estaban las criadas chismosas en este momento?

Esperó un par de minutos mientras sostenía el cuerpo ajeno y le llamaba con desesperación, tocó su frente "¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!" se alarmó y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo el mismo con Gisela. Lo cargó en brazos cual estilo princesa y caminó lo más rápido posible en busca de la peliverde.

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta del estado de Wólfram antes?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Si llegaron hasta aquí ¡Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado y espero también sus opiniones, me ayudan a mejorar como escritora y a saber si lo que escribo es bueno o no.**_

 _ **Publicaré el siguiente en unos días.**_

 _ **¡Hasta entonces!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! He aquí el último capítulo de este pequeño fanfic el cual público en dos páginas bajo diferentes seudónimos jeje.  
**_

_**Agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar y por supuesto, a quienes continuaron leyendo hasta aquí, me hace muy feliz de que, al menos, exista una persona a la que le gusten mis ideas.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el capítulo.**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Soy un gran idiota" pensó Yuuri sentado en esa silla al lado de la cama y sujetando la mano contraria "¿Por qué no me di cuenta del estado en que se encontraba antes? Bueno, aunque si él no dice que se siente mal no puedo saberlo…." Soltó un largo suspiro "Despierta pronto" observó el rostro durmiente del rubio que yacía en la cama sumergido en el mundo de los sueños, notó la expresión de dolor que hizo "¿Te duele mucho?" acercó su otra mano a la mejilla del rubio y la acaricio con cuidado "Pronto pasará" llevó su mano a su frente, un aura azul comenzó a emanar de sí. Gisela le había dicho que Wólfram estaría bien pero por esa expresión que había puesto quizá el dolor había regresado.

Era tarde y no podía llamar a la peli verde de nuevo a estas horas de la noche. Le curaría un poco y esperaría a que despertara en la mañana.

"¿Sabes algo?….Aunque me hayas rechazado no quiero terminar nuestro compromiso" dijo sonriéndole un poco "Realmente deseo estar contigo, ojalá me dieras una nueva oportunidad de ello"

Observó el rostro contrario relajarse de nuevo y concluyó su labor curativa. Esperaba que pudiera reposar con ello y despertar completamente curado en la mañana.

Se recargó en el borde de la cama observándole, era realmente hermoso. Siempre le había parecido eso.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de quedar profundamente dormido sin soltar la mano de su aún prometido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wólfram se sentía miserable, a pesar de que su esposo era una muy buena persona y le trataba bien, no podía amarlo, no sentía más que simpatía por él y eso le hacía sentirse el peor ser del mundo.

Suspiró y decidió salir a caminar al enorme jardín de la mansión en la que ahora vivía, era hermoso y lleno de diferentes tipos de plantas. Se sentó debajo de la sombra de uno de los árboles y cerró los ojos. No quería seguir en esta realidad, no podía seguir engañándose y engañando a su esposo de que algún día le amaría.

Él no le amaba ni lo haría nunca porque su corazón siempre pertenecería a Yuuri.

Una expresión dolida tomó lugar en su rostro, aunque amará al pelinegro este jamás estaría con él.

Debió haberse resignado hace años, o quizá debió no haberle conocido e ilusionado como lo había hecho. Soltó un par de sollozos mientras se cubría los ojos con una de sus manos, quería estar con Yuuri, quería compartir su vida con él, amarlo y sentirse amado por él.

"Yuuri….Yuuri" le llamó en pequeños susurros a pesar de que sabía bien que el otro no vendría a él aun cuando le llamara. Sintió de repente que una mano ajena tocaba su cabeza, alzó la vista para poder ver a la persona que se había acercado sin que se percatara. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a quien se encontraba frente a él, no podía ser posible.

¿Era real esto?

No lo sabía, pero quería creer que lo era. Colocó su mano sobre la otra que tocaba su cabeza, ese contacto se sentía muy bien, era cálido, le brindaba una paz tranquilizadora "Yuuri" le nombró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro, este le sonrío de igual forma.

"Pronto pasará" le escuchó hablar con una voz tranquila "¿Sabes algo?….Aunque me hayas rechazado no quiero terminar nuestro compromiso" le vio sonreír y se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

¿Cuándo le había rechazado? ¿De que hablaba?

Su compromiso se había terminado hace mucho tiempo, incluso Yuuri estaba por tener su cuarto hijo, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

"Realmente deseo estar contigo, ojalá me dieras una nueva oportunidad de ello"

¿Una oportunidad? ¿Esto era real?

Su mente se sintió confundida, quiso preguntar que sucedía pero al instante el rey de los demonios se desvaneció ante sus ojos convirtiéndose en vapor. Observó su alrededor y notó que todo empezaba a desaparecer. El mundo se había convertido en una especie de lugar vacío completamente blanco a los pocos segundos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" giró su cuerpo en todas direcciones tratando de buscar una pista o algo que le diera indicios de lo que ocurría, comenzó a correr a la par que todo comenzaba a tornarse de color negro, la oscuridad le estaba rodeando e inevitablemente, terminó por darle alcance y cubrirlo con ella. Gritó con toda la capacidad que poseía pero fue en vano. Todo, incluso él mismo había desaparecido.

Abrió los ojos de golpe incorporándose en la cama. Exaltado observó el lugar donde se encontraba, era la habitación real. Intentó mover su mano, pero notó estaba siendo sujetada con firmeza por otra, su vista viajó a la persona responsable de ello. Se trataba de su…. ¿Prometido? ¿Ex prometido? ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Cuánto de lo que vio fue real?

El pelinegro comenzó a removerse incomodo de la posición en la que se encontraba, abrió los ojos lentamente y levantó su vista, observó ese par de ojos esmeraldas que le observaban con curiosidad y cierto temor ¿De qué temía? ¿De verdad había despertado?

Se levantó rápidamente y le rodeó con sus brazos con efusividad "¡Wólfram! ¡Estas despierto! ¡Estaba realmente preocupado por ti!" dijo con gran alegría en su voz "Estoy tan feliz, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa forma"

"Lo siento…" dijo el rubio mientras levantaba sus manos, un fuerte impulso le hacía querer corresponder el abrazo, más, antes de que lograra hacerlo, el otro le apartó y le miró fijamente mientras sujetaba sus hombros con ambas manos "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó confundido.

"Tú…antes me dijiste lo mismo" el pelinegro desvió ligeramente su mirada de la esmeralda "pero ¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"seguro… ¿De qué?" pregunto aun sin comprender

"De querer romper el compromiso, de…bueno tu sabes….lo que dije antes de que te desmayaras" continuo sin mirarle

"Oh" exclamó entendiéndolo todo "lo siento, yo realmente….no escuche lo que dijiste"

Yuuri abrió los ojos enormemente "¡¿Qué?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!"

"Recuerdo que estábamos discutiendo sobre algo…."intentó hacer memoria, pero todo era demasiado borroso.

El rey de los demonios no podía creer su mala suerte, tampoco sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido por que el otro no recordara nada…. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora….

¡Y él creyendo que lo había rechazado!

"Sabes, no estábamos discutiendo precisamente, bueno sí, pero el caso es que…." Observó fijamente al rubio y sujetó con firmeza sus manos "…estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que tengamos una verdadera relación como pareja ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres intentarlo?" mantuvo su semblante serio pero por dentro se encontraba bastante nervioso ¿Qué le diría esta vez?

Por su parte, algunos pequeños fragmentos de su conversación en el jardín llegaron de golpe a la memoria del joven Bielefeld "No puede ser…." Dijo incrédulo al recordar las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, de inmediato cruzo su mirada con la suya y se mantuvo observándole por unos instantes, esto era real, esta era la realidad de su vida; tenía una nueva oportunidad de estar a su lado.

¿"Wólfram?" el azabache siguió mirándole con esa expresión que sólo un enclenque como él podía tener, el tercer hijo de la ex maoh esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y de inmediato rodeo al otro con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Si quiero" respondió en un susurro sobre el oído del contrario "Quiero permanecer a tu lado"

"¡¿De verdad?!" preguntó con felicidad "¡Wolf! ¡Muchas gracias!" le estrechó en sus brazos "¡Prometo portarme bien y hacerte muy feliz!"

"Eso espero enclenque, debes ser completamente fiel a tu futuro consorte" comentó el de ojos esmeraldas sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba feliz, demasiado, finalmente Yuuri correspondía a sus sentimientos y podrían pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

"Te amo Wolf"

"Yo también, Yuuri"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Levantó la pluma del papel y la colocó sobre el tintero, acercó una de sus manos a su hombro y lo masajeó con cuidado; le dolía horrores y aún tenía una enorme pila de papeles por revisar y firmar.

"Estúpido Yuuri" dijo para sí mismo en un tono quedo de voz "Irse por quién sabe cuántos días a su mundo y dejar su trabajo tirado de esta forma….hay que ver que los enclenques nunca dejan de serlo" continuó el masaje, esta vez a su otro hombro, debía darse prisa y acabar para poder ir a dormir.

Un peso repentino cayó sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto pero al instante se calmó al notar de quién se trataba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el recién llegado con una sonrisa y apoyando su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de su pareja.

"¿Qué parece que hago? Estoy haciendo el trabajo que el vago de mi esposo dejó abandonado por mucho tiempo" le reclamó pero sin molestia en su voz, después de todo, eran su obligaciones como consorte real, su firma equivalía a la del rey en la mayoría de los casos, así que podía perfectamente, ocuparse del papeleo. Suspiro con cansancio "¿Cuándo has vuelto?"

"Recién lo hice" contestó el otro sin inmutarse por las palabras de su esposo "lo siento, siempre te dejo demasiado trabajo" se acercó a su oreja y dio una pequeña mordida a esta, el rubio se estremeció ante esto

"Deja eso Yuuri…." se mordió el labio inferior "Estamos en la oficina…" un ligero jadeo salió de su boca, odiaba ser tan sensible en esa zona y el otro no ayudaba al comenzar a besar su cuello.

"Ya es muy tarde Wolf, quizá deberías ir a descansar, conmigo ¿Qué dices?" volvió a besar el cuello de su consorte

"….Me parece que….por hoy no se puede hacer nada más" apartó al pelinegro y se levantó con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas "Además, no puedo desobedecer una orden de mi amado esposo"

El rey demonio asintió con la cabeza en completo acuerdo "Si, si, nadie debe desobedecer una orden del rey" se señaló a sí mismo "Y más si es mi hermoso consorte" esbozó una amplia sonrisa y extendió su mano en dirección al otro "Vamos a nuestra habitación"

"Como ordene, su majestad" contestó con una sonrisa similar en el rostro y le siguió colocándose a su lado mientras caminaban en los pasillos.

"Por cierto…" habló de repente el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio entre ambos "Feliz aniversario" entrelazó sus dedos con los contrarios al decir esas palabras

Wólfram detuvo su andar, tiró del cuerpo de su pareja y lo rodeo por el cuello para posteriormente, besarle con pasión, se apartó después de unos momentos y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa "Feliz primer aniversario, Yuuri"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _ **Bueno, es todo en esta historia, no habrá más capítulos debido a que, mi otro fanfic, el de "Perdido" es una especie de continuación de este…algo así pensé originalmente, no tienen por qué leer el otro, si les gustó como quedo aquí, está bien eso.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí, espero haya sido de su agrado y espero puedan expresarme su opinión en un comentario ;)**_

 _ **Espero también, puedan seguir leyéndome en futuros proyectos.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
